


Eu não sou boa influência pra você

by Shidai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brasil de 1910, Brasil!au, Drama & Romance, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Happy Minseok Day, Happy Minseok Day de 2020, M/M, Minseok Desenhista, Minseok é crush de toda a população do Rio de Janeiro, Sehun Burguês, Sehun quer viajar o mundo, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shidai/pseuds/Shidai
Summary: No Rio de Janeiro de 1910, Kim Minseok é um descendente de coreanos que vive há mais de nove anos na cidade maravilhosa. Conhecido pelos becos e vielas da cidade, ele desenha gravuras para a revista onde trabalha e escreve alguns poucos textos para o jornal local, vagando pelos botecos e lugares sombrios. Um quase pé-rapado boêmio que mora na pensão da dona Ritinha no fim da rua, boa o suficiente para deixá-lo ficar sem pagar o aluguel por mais de um mês.Em sua miserável e medíocre vida, ele acredita que está fadado a ficar para sempre naquela situação. Ao perder o emprego, ele se vê ainda mais sem esperanças. É então que encontra Oh Sehun, um jovem fugido de casa que escapou das garras de um pai rígido e que se encanta demais com o jeito de Minseok, esse que deseja de todas as formas afastá-lo de si.Pois a única coisa que Kim Minseok sabe, é sobre com certeza não ser uma boa influência para Oh Sehun.[XIUHUN; BRASIL DE 1910; HAPPY MINSEOK DAY]
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin & Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 2





	Eu não sou boa influência pra você

**Author's Note:**

> Boa noite, galera do AO3! Com essa fanfic — que é uma das minhas favoritas —, eu inicio oficialmente a minha jornada como mochileira do site! Depois do incentivo de amigos e de pensar bastante, decidi me abrir para novas oportunidades e postar meus trabalhos aqui também! Essa fanfic é de 2020 e foi escrita para o niver do nosso véio favorito, Minseok e que acabou sendo postada no atraso porque não consegui terminar a tempo KKKKK /ri da própria doidice
> 
> Xiuhun virou meu novo xodó e eu sou simplesmente apaixonada por essa fic, acho que foi uma das que eu mais me diverti escrevendo. Além disso, ela é totalmente baseada na música Eu não sou boa influência pra você, do Seu Pereira e Coletivo 401, mais uma das melhores bandas do mundo que eu descobri nas minhas madrugadas surfando no Youtube. Vou deixar o link nas notas finais, pra quem quiser escutar. 💛🖤🤎
> 
> BONNIEEEEE (/bdebonnie), muito obrigada por ter betado essa fanfic e aguentar meus surtos noturnos pela dificuldade de escrever uma cena de beijo detalhada. Eu te amo muito, obrigada por trazer meu melhor a tona. 💜  
> GABBIE ROCKET (/aestuantic), obrigada por ser sempre a pessoa mais gentil do mundo e ter trazido cor para o mundinho preto e branco dos xiuhun. Te amo. 💜
> 
> Boa leitura, dodóis. 🧡💛 💛 🖤 🤎

****

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

_ Não vou ser eu quem vai mudar teu jeito de tentar viver. _

_ Eu não sou boa influência pra você _

_ Ando distraído entre as nuvens _

_ Coleciono botecos sombrios _

_ (...) _

_ Nunca rezo antes de dormir _

_ Sempre vou dormir depois das quatro _

_ Você nunca vai sair comigo _

_ Pelas tardes pra almoçar pastéis de vento _

_ Eu não faço planos, traço versos _

_ Me apresso em passos lentos _

**Rio de Janeiro, Brasil, 1910** .

**…**

Kim Minseok sorriu, feliz de verdade, pela primeira vez em meses. 

O jovem desenhista saiu do prédio onde trabalhava, o da Revista Fon-Fon, na qual assinava suas gravuras sob o nome Henrique —  _ Minseok é difícil de pronunciar e muito incomum, _ havia dito senhor Pedro, seu chefe — nome esse verdadeiramente importante para si, por mais que lhe trouxesse certas lembranças dolorosas. 

As coisas não iam bem naqueles dias. O emprego, algumas crônicas que escrevia para o jornal local e a bondade de dona Ritinha em lhe deixar ficar mais de três meses sem pagar o aluguel da pensão salvavam sua vida de uma total miséria remoída em arrependimento por não ter permanecido com seus pais. Apesar da grande dificuldade, ter o apoio deles tornaria tudo mais fácil. Entretanto, Minseok era alma livre. Queria mais do que São Paulo, mais do que a simples cidadezinha onde vivia e principalmente, mais do que a preocupação de ir dormir se perguntando se teria comida na mesa no dia seguinte. Mas em certos momentos, onde a pressão se mostrava presente, ele pensava que se alguém tivesse lhe dito e provado para o seu eu de 21 anos cheio de sonhos que as coisas iriam continuar as mesmas, quem sabe tivesse ficado. 

O Rio de Janeiro estava movimentado naquela época. Faziam apenas alguns anos que a cidade maravilhosa tinha perdido um pouco da má fama devido ao governo ter "erradicado" as doenças que ocasionaram uma crise na cidade inteira. Turistas iam e vinham, e Minseok sempre se sentia meio inspirado com isso, tanto para seus desenhos quanto para seus textos. Pôs a boina na cabeça e tomou o bondinho em direção ao banco, para depositar uma quantia em dinheiro para mandar à família, que sempre lhe escrevia cartas. Mesmo longe, Minseok ainda se importava com seus entes queridos afinal, havia aprendido que deveria valorizá-la desde cedo. Todavia, nunca respondia quando sua mãe perguntava no que estava trabalhando. Havia dito, nove anos antes, que seguiria uma profissão digna da época. Mas ali, prestes a completar 30 anos e tendo largado a faculdade, preferia omitir as verdades da vida medíocre que levava. 

Após deixar o dinheiro no banco, sua barriga roncou. Olhou para a rua do centro, onde haviam diversos restaurantes e cafés chiques autênticos e típicos da burguesia. Acabou por escolher a opção mais barata, o famoso bar do João Pão, um português gente boa que simpatizava com Minseok. O local estava caindo aos pedaços e também era uma padaria — extremamente útil já que o cheiro de pão que permeava o bar mascarava o cheiro ruim de urina em dias bons —, e ele se arrastava até lá durante as manhãs de domingo para comprar carolinas e outros doces especiais quando dona Ritinha pedia. 

— Minseok, és tu, o pá! — o velho barrigudo saudou. Minseok deu um sorriso, se sentando ao balcão. João Pão era sempre o mesmo. Avental sujo de farinha, bigode enorme e um sorriso cujos dentes de ouro reluziam. 

— Boa tarde, seu João — cumprimentou, jogando algum dinheiro em cima do balcão. — Me vê o de sempre por favor, e como hoje estou de bom humor, uma dose do seu melhor uísque. 

— Ora pois! — João disse sorridente. O dono do bar se virou, em busca do prato de sempre: Pastéis de vento. Sem um pingo de recheio, mas rios de óleo. Massa mole e insossa, verdadeira comida imprestável, mas a coisa mais barata dali. Minseok estava mais do que acostumado com aquilo. Em dias ruins era o que lhe sustentava, um acalento, como se dissesse "Só mais um pouco. Isso vai acabar logo", quando não queria nem pegar o bonde para ir trabalhar. 

— Corre por essas ruas que semana que vem és teu aniversário — o português comentou, enchendo o copinho com uísque. — Quantos anos tu fazes?

— 30. — respondeu simplório, entornando a bebida e começando a comer. João fez uma expressão de choque.

— Com essa cara de moço de 15 anos?! — perguntou, lhe fazendo soprar uma risada. — Homem, tu estás conservado. Espero chegar aos 50 desse jeito. Se bem que nem sei se chego.

— Pare de conversa fiada, João. Os exames vão vir com notícias boas, acredite. — confortou Minseok. João Pão sempre andava preocupado com a própria saúde, e desde que o médico havia contado que poderia ser um problema sério daquela vez o português sempre andava negativo e preocupado.

— Eu espero. — ele respondeu melancólico, observando o cliente terminar de comer e lhe dar um sorriso amigável. — Até mais ver, Minseok. Feliz aniversário adiantado.

— Obrigado, João. Boas vendas. — retirou a boina em um gesto de despedida, logo depois a colocando de volta. Assim que saiu do bar, uma leve chuva, sua companheira de tempos, começou a molhar seu corpo e roupas. Minseok apenas sorriu, ajeitando o agasalho cheio de furos e remendos.

— Seja bem vinda, velha amiga. — murmurou em um tom divertido, e se pôs a caminhar. 

  
  


**…**

  
  


Se existia um fato verdadeiro em toda a vida de Minseok que ele realmente gostava, então esse era — com certeza — caminhar pela cidade. Os tempos procurando por trabalho em todos os becos e vielas do Rio de Janeiro o ajudaram a cultivar esse gosto, se aventurando por entre as avenidas e ruas misteriosas durante a tarde inteira.

Afinal de contas, não tinha nada melhor para fazer a não ser procurar diversão da forma mais barata possível. 

Cumprimentou o pequeno menino que vendia jornais no sinal. Deu um sorriso para as senhoritas gêmeas do sobrado verde. Saltitou feito criança por entre as poças de lama e, quando a chuva ficou mais irritada, se abrigou debaixo da fachada do Café Ristretto, no qual as pessoas lhe olhavam com desdém e horror. Essas, no caso, pessoas que Minseok reconheceu, eram as mesmas que que faziam capa ajudando orfanatos e as pessoas dos bairros mais pobres. Se conteve para não dar uma risada encharcada de escárnio puro. Era por causa desse tipo de gente que havia aprendido em quem não confiar. 

Quando deu sete horas da noite, tomou o bondinho noturno até um dos bairros mais pobres na periferia da cidade, onde morava. As pessoas acenaram para si e ele retribuiu, já que conhecia quase todo mundo por ali. Caminhou calmamente até o casarão cor de vinho, cheio de rachaduras e infiltrações, com algumas poucas lanternas iluminando a escada. A placa "Pensão Rita Marieta" estava quase apagada e o cheiro de mofo veio no momento em que entrou. Todavia, de modo incrível, tudo aquilo não incomodava Minseok, e sim lhe despertava uma sensação de lar. 

— Boa noite, meu bem. 

A voz suave e melodiosa de dona Rita veio como um canto de sereia para seus ouvidos cansados. Minseok caminhou para o balcão da recepção, onde deu um sorriso para a velha senhora com a face coberta de maquiagem. Ela dava um apelido para cada inquilino que ali passava a morar. A pensão tinha cinco quartos, contando com o de dona Ritinha, mas existiam somente três inquilinos, deixando um quarto vago. Minseok era "meu bem", o Doutor Polônio era "querido", e Chungha — a Letícia — era "minha flor de liz".

— Boa noite, dona Ritinha. — respondeu, a chamando igualmente carinhoso. Deu um sorriso enorme e deixou sobre o balcão o dinheiro do aluguel. 

— Achei que nunca iria ver a cor de dinheiro novamente, ainda mais tão novas assim. — ela brincou. Mesmo com as inúmeras contas que precisava pagar, ela sempre perdoava as dívidas dos outros. — Mas tem certeza de que não vai precisar dele? Você precisa comer mais, meu bem. Anda tão magrinho…

Minseok riu doce.

— Você sabe que eu me viro. Precisa desse dinheiro mais do que eu. Use para pagar pelo menos alguns dos empréstimos que deve para aquele agiota infernal e também para pagar o conserto do chuveiro. Assim quem sabe a Chungha pare de reclamar sobre ter que mascarar o mau cheiro com inúmeras borrifadas de perfume para as apresentações. 

Dona Ritinha sorriu, pegando as mãos de Minseok. 

— Tenho esperança de que, um dia, você vai ter uma vida melhor do que todos nós aqui, meu bem. Vai conseguir e vamos ouvir falar de você por todos os cantos do mundo. 

— Creio que estou fadado a essa vida miserável, dona Rita. — riu soprado. — Mas tenho uma certeza: vivo muito melhor do que esses ricos. Eles podem ter dinheiro, mas não tem amor, não tem quem zele por eles. E isso eu tenho de sobra. — Tornou a sorrir quando ela passou a mão por seus cabelos. — Pelo menos é algo de que posso me orgulhar em meio a tudo isso.

— Boa noite, Minseok. — Ela lhe desejou. Ele sorriu, subindo as escadas em direção ao corredor onde ficava seu quarto, mas antes de entrar, bateu na porta de Chungha.

— Quem- — ela ia questionar, com a expressão irritada, mas sua face se suavizou ao ver Minseok. — Oi, Henrique.

— Oi, Letícia. — ele respondeu. Os dois riram. Diferente dele, Chungha havia nascido na Coréia, porém vindo para o Brasil em busca de aventura. Ela falava tão bem o português que parecia ser nativa do país. Já Minseok quase nada sabia de sua língua de descendência. — Sua maquiagem está borrada.

— Eu estava concentrada e você me deu um susto! — ela choramingou, deslizando os dedos pelo próprio rosto. — Preciso aproveitar cada gota da minha maquiagem, ela vai acabar em breve e-

— Toma.

Minseok a interrompeu, oferecendo as poucas notas que haviam sobrado do salário. Chungha negou.

— Min, você-

— Eu não preciso desse dinheiro todo, não tenho o que fazer com ele mesmo. — deu de ombros, empurrando a quantia para ela, que aceitou meio desnorteada. 

Minutos depois, sorriu agradecida. 

— Obrigada por tudo, Minseok.

— Eu que te agradeço. — respondeu sorrindo doce. — Vou esperar você no canto da venda de farinha ao raiar da manhã. Prometo chegar o mais rápido possível. 

Chungha assentiu. Estava tranquila. Afinal de contas, Kim Minseok jamais quebrava uma promessa.

— Tudo bem. Boa noite. 

— Boa noite. — ele respondeu, finalmente entrando no próprio quarto e jogando-se na cama, que rangeu como qualquer móvel que estivesse quase se desfazendo. Não demorou muito para que sua amiga resolvesse lhe visitar de novo. 

Começou a chover forte, o que ocasionou a aparição das infiltrações. Minseok abriu a gaveta da escrivaninha e pegou um velho caderno costurado, com páginas manchadas de café. Muitos poetas e artistas que conhecia costumavam fumar, mas Minseok há muito havia deixado esse hábito de lado. Ao invés disso, se sentava no peitoril da janela, e observava o movimento inexistente da rua ao som dos pios das corujas. Enquanto isso, pensava em algo que pudesse escrever ou desenhar, e então começava a rabiscar palavras soltas e desconexas, riscos sem sentido e formas sem pé nem cabeça. 

Mesmo que gostasse de escrever poemas ou textos de vez em quando, sua essência verdadeira era os desenhos que fazia. Descarregava naquelas folhas amarelecidas tudo o que lhe atormentava sem julgamentos. Tinha conhecimento de que no dia seguinte, aquilo faria ao menos um pouco de sentido. Haviam dias em que ele fazia aquilo por uma noite inteira, quando ficava sem sono, aguardando os primeiros raios matinais para descer e esperar para trazer Chungha de volta para a pensão.

Naqueles quase 30 anos de vida, o tempo em que vivia no Rio de Janeiro, apesar de toda a miséria, continuava sendo o mais feliz de sua vida. 

  
  


**…**

  
  


Quando os primeiros raios matinais surgiram no horizonte, Minseok, de roupas de dormir, foi ao encontro de Chungha, que o esperava com um sorriso no rosto. 

— Aconteceu algo ruim? — ele questionou. 

— Até que foi calmo hoje — ela negou. — Nenhum velho tentou me tocar ou coisa do tipo. 

Chungha era dançarina de bordel fazia anos. Quando chegou ao Brasil, não conseguiu manter o trabalho de empregada e então aceitou o emprego de dançarina por não ter mais opções, e sempre falava como ficava triste ao ver que algo que tanto gostava de fazer tinha que ser feito daquele jeito. Depois que começou a ter problemas com os magnatas bêbados infernais que frequentavam o local, ele se ofereceu para ir buscá-la todas as manhãs. 

— Fico feliz. — Minseok respondeu. Ambos caminharam lado a lado até a padaria mais próxima, a fim de comprar pães e algumas frutas para o desjejum. Aos poucos, o dia começou a se mostrar ao longe, iluminando a cidade. Algumas pessoas estavam a caminho do trabalho, o que fazia com que as ruas não ficassem completamente desertas ainda que fosse cedo. 

Enquanto esperavam os pães e desviavam dos olhares incomodados, Minseok resolveu folhear o jornal do dia. Na manchete exibia-se a seguinte notícia: “Filho de 22 anos de rico barão do café está desaparecido; pai desesperado.” 

— Escrito dessa forma até parece que ele ainda é menor de idade. — comentou Chungha, ao espiar o papel enquanto pegava o pão. — E é rico ainda por cima, deve feder a burguesia pura. Não entendo essa gente, tem tudo de mão beijada e ainda foge assim, sem mais nem menos.

Minseok deu uma risada irônica.

— Vai saber. — disse, e deu de ombros. A verdade era que concordava com Chungha em partes, já que apesar de tudo o que passava, ainda tinha aquele lado que lhe dizia “Você não sabe o que a outra pessoa passou, então não julgue em demasia” passado pela família. Porém, talvez só estivesse sendo bobo, como seus colegas trabalhadores diziam. 

Assim que chegaram de volta em casa, Minseok entregou a sacola a mulher que mais considerava irmã do que uma simples amiga.

— Não vai tomar café? 

— Não preciso. Tenho muito trabalho hoje e não sei que horas volto, preciso começar logo. — ele explicou, e Chungha assentiu. Mas antes que ela percebesse, ele pegou um pão da sacola e saiu correndo para pegar o primeiro bondinho do dia, rindo alto enquanto escutava ela soltar gritos irritados.

**…**

O ambiente da Revista Fon-Fon era o clássico e clichê interior de prédio de trabalho da época. Pessoas chegando apressadas e pendurando seus paletós em lugares que certamente não lembrariam depois, jornalistas atendendo pessoas que diziam que tinham notícias reveladoras, ilustradores desenhando freneticamente e muitos outros cargos que em dia de pico faziam o chefe quase arrancar os cabelos pela demora. 

— Bom dia, Minseok. — desejou Paulo, de longe a pessoa com quem mais conversava ali e que conseguia pronunciar seu nome corretamente. Apesar das feições gentis e boa educação, era quem mais fazia críticas sociais através dos desenhos que muitas vezes estampavam a capa da revista. 

— Bom dia, Paulo. — retribuiu, retirando seus rascunhos da maleta. — Não consegui terminar nada ainda.

— Nem eu, ontem estava tão cansado que não tive tempo. 

— Nem me fale, não durmo direito faz um mês.— respondeu, correndo os olhos por seus desenhos em busca de algo que pudesse usar como base.

— E enquanto isso, a burguesia está lá, nadando em rios de privilégios. — Ele disse em um tom indignado, com uma careta engraçada que fez Minseok rir, mas assentir em concordância. 

Passos sonoros de um velho sapato de bico fino conhecido por ali se fez presente, e todos se levantaram rapidamente. Quem vinha era o sério Guilherme, braço direito do chefe Paulo. Assim que ele olhou em sua direção, Minseok sabia que seu dia logo iria ser estragado.

— Henrique, o chefe gostaria de falar com você. 

Minseok sentiu os olhares cortantes de seus colegas em sua direção, mas apenas assentiu. Ao acompanhar Guilherme até a sala do chefe, um nervosismo tomou conta de si em peso, fazendo até mesmo os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem. Assim que abriu a porta do cômodo, o chefe, que estava de braços cruzados, fez menção para que ele se sentasse e naquele momento, até uma coisa simples como o fechar da porta por Guilherme o fez tomar um susto.

— Meu caro Henrique. — começou. — Eu gostaria que pudéssemos conversar por mais tempo, mas terei que ser breve. Por favor, eu não quero soar rude, mas eu tenho uma reunião daqui a pouco.

— Claro, senhor. 

— Creio que já saiba que esta semana estaremos recebendo em nosso escritório o ilustríssimo Carlos Monte, um exímio desenhista. — ele disse orgulhoso. 

— De fato, senhor, claro que sei.

— Ótimo! — seu chefe bateu palmas com um sorriso satisfeito. — Assim, acho que será mais fácil para você lidar com a demissão. 

Naquele momento, Minseok poderia jurar que ouviu o mundo parar seu movimento de rotação. Seu coração estava acelerado, e ele não poderia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, ainda mais de maneira tão direta quanto aquela. Se levantou de supetão, ainda um tanto desnorteado.

— Perdão, mas como assim “lidar com a demissão”?

— É que, _ Misuqui, _ não me entenda mal — ele também se levantou, errando seu nome da maneira mais ridícula possível. — Mas o senhor Carlos é jovem e com certeza tem um futuro brilhante pela frente. E eu seria um tolo se não o ajudasse em sua carreira. 

Dito isso, ele se aproximou mais, o olhando nos olhos, com seriedade em sua face. 

— Além disso, ele é filho de um grande patrocinador da nossa revista, então eu realmente não posso fazer essa desfeita. E bem, não podemos esquecer o fato da sua falta de formação. Você entende, não entende?

_ Ah, sim. _ Então era aquilo. Mas é claro, tinha que ser. De fato, Carlos era realmente um bom desenhista e Minseok realmente achava que ele começaria a trabalhar ali por conta disso, tanto que sempre ficava de fora quando seus colegas de trabalho começavam a especular o motivo de ele ser contratado quando o escritório estava tão cheio. 

Agora entendia tudo. O emprego — ao qual dedicara longas horas de esforço, tivera várias dores de cabeça pensando se ia conseguir mandar o dinheiro que a família precisava e havia dado os melhores anos de sua juventude ao invés se divertir em bailes e arranjar confusões como qualquer jovem sem senso de responsabilidade — estava lhe sendo tirado como se suas entranhas estivessem sendo arrancadas de si. 

Brutal. Sem piedade.

— Claro que entendo, senhor. — respondeu. Seu coração ardia em raiva e seus olhos estavam prestes a se debulhar em lágrimas. 

— Pois bem. — o chefe estendeu a mão, e deu um sorriso de despedida. — Foi ótimo trabalhar com você durante esses anos.

Minseok não apertou a mão dele. Ao invés disso, alinhou sua boina sobre a cabeça e abriu a porta.

— Eu estaria sendo completamente contra os meus poucos princípios se, diante desse momento, dissesse que sinto o mesmo. Mas, por conta de algumas felicidades que senti aqui durante os anos que trabalhei, eu digo que foi um prazer poder contribuir para essa revista. Passar bem.

Após seu pequeno monólogo, fechou a porta com calma, internalizando cada sentimento sem deixar transparecer. Ao chegar em sua mesa, olhos e cochichos lhe devoravam. Apanhou suas coisas.

— O que aconteceu? — Paulo perguntou baixinho.

Minseok apenas sorriu. Fez seu caminho de sempre para sair do prédio, caminhando em passos calmos, mas ao mesmo tempo desesperados, em direção ao único local que sempre lhe acolhia em momentos como aquele. Em meio as pessoas que passavam com seus relógios apressados feito coelhos brancos da Alice, ele avistava os barcos e redes de peixes. Apressou o passo, finalmente colocando os pés na areia branca, que envolveu seus dedos como um cobertor novinho. Ali, de frente para o mar, a brisa marítima dominando seu corpo, finalmente se permitiu sorrir. Não porque estava feliz com o que tinha acontecido, mas porque, de alguma forma, a natureza parecia estar do seu lado. Tanto que até o céu pareceu se compadecer de si, pois este, pintado de cinza, trouxe sua amiga chuva, que começou a cair suavemente. Mas ele sabia, que quando a chuva começava leve, ela ia custar a passar. 

E ele amava isso. 

Amava tanto que, enquanto observava as ondas do mar se revoltarem e sentia os pingos deslizarem por seu corpo, murmurou uma frase para si mesmo.

— Seria realmente uma desfeita enorme se eu, tendo passado por coisas piores, ousasse derramar uma lágrima durante essa perfeição. 

No decorrer daquele momento, aquilo foi a única coisa que o confortou. 

**…**

Minseok só teve noção de que muito tempo havia se passado quando anoiteceu. Com o corpo doendo por ter permanecido sentado sem se mover, se levantou devagar, espreguiçando-se no processo. Olhou mais uma vez para o mar. 

— Obrigado. — disse sincero, e subiu para o porto. 

Chutou algumas pedrinhas que apareciam pelo caminho, com as mãos no bolso e tremendo um pouco pelo frio. Era uma sexta-feira, então talvez dona Ritinha fizesse aquela sopa deliciosa com sobras de verduras, legumes e um pouco de macarrão para o jantar. E já que o doutor Polônio dizia que comia muito para manter sua inteligência em funcionamento, precisava chegar cedo para finalmente fazer uma refeição decente desde que o mês havia começado.

Quando dobrou a esquina que ficava a uns quarteirões da pensão, avistou a velha praça, com luzes amareladas iluminando os bancos e arbustos com flores meio murchas. Resolveu cortar caminho por ali, já que fazia um tempo que não visitava aquele local. 

Em meio a sua caminhada, percebeu que somente uma pessoa estava ali. O alguém em questão usava um longo sobretudo negro e uma cartola, ambos parecendo ser de boa qualidade, e o jeito que se portava, apesar da cabeça baixa, o denunciava como alguém que não morava na região. 

— Olá? — Minseok perguntou, de frente para o sujeito, que lhe olhou um tanto quanto desconfiado. Na hora em que o viu, Minseok o reconheceu. — Você por acaso não seria o filho desaparecido daquele barão do café?

O rosto do jovem empalideceu, e ele retirou a cartola, fazendo com que Minseok pudesse o ver melhor.

— Por favor, senhor, não diga onde estou para o meu pai. — ele suplicou. — Sei que ele está oferecendo uma gorda recompensa, mas-

— Então quer dizer que seu pai, um velho rico, está oferecendo uma recompensa para levar você de volta? — questionou, tocando o queixo com os dedos, fingindo interesse na proposta, o que fez o jovem ficar desesperado, mas também confuso quando Minseok riu. — Não se preocupa, garoto, em briga de família, eu não me meto. E ao que me parece, você fugiu. Não quero ser cúmplice de alguém e ir parar no xilindró. Já tenho problemas demais na minha vida miserável. 

Minseok se sentou no banco. O jovem lhe olhou com curiosidade.

— Que tipo de problemas?

— Para um jovem fugido e que pode ser achado a qualquer momento, você está bem curioso, não acha? — questionou, vendo-o ficar meio retido. Soprou uma risada. — Você leva as coisas muito a sério. 

— Fui ensinado a sempre me calar quando me repreendem. Desculpe. 

Minseok suspirou.

— Hoje eu fui demitido do meu emprego para dar lugar a alguém. Por causa disso, não vou ter mais salário. E dessa forma, não vou conseguir pagar o aluguel. E nem mandar dinheiro para minha família. E nem sobreviver de modo decente — respondeu cansado.

— Eu sinto muito. — ele murmurou. Minseok lhe deu um sorriso.

— Não deve se preocupar comigo. Mal nos conhecemos e esses são os problemas que você vai passar a partir de agora, longe das asas do seu pai. — disse, se levantando. — Além disso, eu vou conseguir me virar.

— Não tem medo de ficar na miséria para sempre? — O jovem questionou, levantando o olhar em sua direção. — Minseok deu de ombros.

— Já passei por coisas que eram assustadoras o suficiente para ter medo. Mesmo assim, não o tive.

Ao ouvir essa resposta, o jovem se levantou, estendendo a mão.

— Sou Oh Sehun.

— Sou Kim Minseok. — apertou a mão do jovem, retirando a boina e a entregando para ele. — Boa sorte, garoto. Quem sabe nos encontramos por aí. 

Dito isso, partiu.

**…**

  
  


Na manhã de segunda-feira, após ter passado a noite em claro novamente, Minseok saiu em busca de emprego. Perguntou em todos os bares, revistas, jornais, bodegas, restaurantes e até em hotéis, que o expulsaram na mesma hora. Pensou até em pedir emprego de João Pão, mas ele já gastava dinheiro demais com os exames que fazia. Seria um tremendo egoísmo, então continuou a procurar. 

Felizmente, conseguiu deixar seu endereço no prédio de uma revista que era lá um pouco conhecida, e também conseguiu uns trocados com crônicas e desenhos que havia escrito há tempos, empoeirados em sua gaveta. Talvez desse para se manter até o final do mês, mas não pararia sua busca. Resolveu que daria uma pausa apenas para comer o de sempre.

O que ele não imaginava era que, ao longe, um rosto jovem o observava.

**…**

— Não conseguiu nada novamente, Minseok? — questionou doutor Polônio, no meio do almoço da pensão. 

Já era o quarto dia das buscas feitas por Minseok, e dessa vez, nem a natureza parecia querer contribuir, já que o sol estava tão escaldante que ele pensava que iria derreter e estava sempre cansado demais para ir até a praia. 

— Ainda não. — respondeu com um suspiro, levando uma colherada de feijão com arroz na boca. Agora que estava sem trabalho e sem dinheiro, podia finalmente aproveitar um almoço com a comida bem temperada de dona Ritinha. 

Estava se sentindo revigorado. 

— Vou tentar arranjar mais alguns bicos só para guardar um dinheirinho para emergências. 

— Não precisa se preocupar em pagar o aluguel cedo. — Avisou dona Ritinha, finalmente sentando-se à mesa para comer com os inquilinos. — Afinal de contas, você já adiantou uma boa quantia na semana passada e por isso vamos ter feijão e arroz para o mês inteiro.

— Em outros tempos, tenho certeza de que eu ia reclamar de só ter arroz e feijão, mas hoje prefiro não morrer de fome. — declarou Chungha. 

— A dificuldade nos faz enxergar a verdadeira vida, minha flor de liz. — E sábia frase de dona Ritinha fez com que todos concordassem. 

— Apesar disso, sonho com o dia que irei comer um prato chique. — Doutor Polônio disse em um ar sonhador. — Daqueles que os grã-finos desperdiçam depois de uma mísera garfada. 

— Não vou ser hipócrita — começou Jonas, um estudante de direito que havia chegado na pensão há pouco tempo. — Confesso que também tenho muita vontade de experimentar os inúmeros pratos franceses, ingleses e de todos os países europeus, mas prefiro mil vezes a comida caseira da nossa querida dona Ritinha.

— Você é o único de nós que talvez tenha a chance de comer da comida dos ricos, Jonas. — disse Minseok em um tom divertido. — Apesar disso, está aprendendo bem a como agradar esta bela madame que nos ilumina todos os dias com sua feliz face.

A fala exagerada arrancou risadas de todos. Dona Ritinha apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa, pensando no quão era abençoada por ter inquilinos tão alegres. 

— A bela madame aqui ama todos igualmente, então quem tentar me agradar a fim de conseguir algo, eu sinto muito — a mulher disse divertida, mesmo que todos ali soubessem que era verdade. Ela direcionou o olhar para Minseok, parecendo se lembrar de algo.

— Meu bem, quase me esqueci de dizer. Um rapaz apareceu procurando por você esta manhã. Usava roupas caras e parecia ser muito novo. 

Mesmo com a pouca descrição, Minseok não demorou nem um segundo para saber que o rapaz era Sehun. Tal rapidez fez com que soltasse um suspiro de pura agonia. 

— Não sabia que estava seduzindo os jovens homens da cidade, Henrique. — Chungha provocou, arrancando olhares curiosos em direção ao irmão de coração, mas nenhum de choque ou nojo. Como eram eles por eles desde que começaram a conviver juntos, passaram a aceitar as diferenças de cada um, diferenças essas que todos mantinham no mais puro sigilo. No caso de Minseok, que se relacionava com rapazes e moças, todos sabiam e não faziam tanta questão de criticar ou falar sobre, mas tinham um enorme medo de que alguma coisa ruim pudesse acontecer ao amigo.

— Eu não seduzi ninguém, Letícia — negou, rebatendo no mesmo tom — Na verdade, nem sei porque ele veio atrás de mim. Conversamos só uma vez, e muito rapidamente para que eu lhe desse meu endereço.

— Então só nos resta o óbvio, ele seguiu você em algum momento e descobriu onde moramos. — Doutor Polônio deduziu em um tom calmo, ajustando os óculos como sempre fazia quando analisava fatos. Jonas logo foi tomado pelo medo.

— E se ele for um ladrão e estiver esperando para levar nossos pertences e nos matar?!

— Acalme-se, meu anjo. — dona Ritinha afagou as costas do rapaz. — Eu vi as feições do jovem, ele parecia assustado e curioso demais para que fosse um ladrão. Na verdade, creio que pelo tamanho espanto dele, nunca visitou um bairro como o nosso.

— Esta é uma certeza verdadeira, dona Rita. — Minseok cruzou os braços, atraindo a atenção de todos. — Ele é o filho fugido do barão cuja fotografia aparece há dias no jornal local, se querem saber. — revelou, fazendo todos arregalarem os olhos. — E a título de curiosidade, o pai dele está oferecendo uma enorme recompensa para quem levá-lo até a aquela mansão na parte alta da cidade. Todavia, não irei entregá-lo, assim como espero que, por favor, vocês não o façam. — Ditou de modo firme. Depois, direcionou o olhar para dona Ritinha. — Ele disse mais alguma coisa?

— Assim que eu disse a ele que você voltaria uma hora ou outra, ele pediu para que o esperasse durante a noite.

— Ótimo. — Minseok assentiu. — Irei conversar com ele e esclarecer as coisas.

— Perdão, Minseok, mas acho que você não está pensando direito. — Chungha interrompeu, de sobrancelhas arqueadas. — Não percebe que ele pode ser a nossa salvação? O pai desse burguês está oferecendo uma fortuna em troca de ter o filho de volta. Você irá mesmo desperdiçar essa chance?

Minseok respirou fundo.

— Ele me contou que já não se sente feliz na própria casa, Chungha. E sinceramente, você sabe que eu odeio com todas as forças deste mundo me envolver em conflitos familiares, não importa de qual classe social eles venham. Eu peço que me perdoe, mas não posso fazer isso. — Manteve-se calmo, porém sem abandonar a postura firme. A moça soltou um suspiro inconformado, e o almoço seguiu em silêncio. 

**…**

Mais tarde, quando a noite tomou conta da cidade com a lua iluminando o beco, Minseok sentou-se na escadaria em frente a entrada da pensão Rita Marieta. A própria dona Ritinha e o restante dos inquilinos recolheram-se para dormir cedo, e fizeram questão de informar à Minseok que iriam realizar tal ato para que ele sentisse mais privacidade para conversar com o filho fugido do tal barão. E claro que disseram isso com um tom malicioso, o que o fez negar com a cabeça, mas sorrir de canto. 

Escutou passos se aproximando. Levantou o olhar, observando uma longa silhueta coberta de preto que vinha em sua direção. O rosto, como sempre, oculto pela sombra da enorme cartola.

— Boa noite. — Sehun cumprimentou com a voz tímida. Ele tirou a cartola e Minseok pôde observar os traços joviais e orientais que compunham o rosto do jovem. Não poderia negar a beleza doce daquele homem no começo da vida adulta. 

— Boa noite, Sehun. — respondeu, com um sorriso divertido. — Não precisa ter receio algum. Eu estou aqui apenas para esclarecer algumas coisas.

— Eu não achei que você viria. — murmurou Sehun. — Quer dizer, você mora aqui, mas achei que não queria me ver porque eu andei seguindo você esses dias...

— Você me seguiu? — perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

O rosto de Sehun ferveu ao assentir. Minseok ficou realmente surpreso por não perceber os olhos de Sehun o acompanhando pelos lugares, já que havia aprendido a nunca deixar sua retaguarda sem proteção. Mas talvez estivesse tão preocupado em arranjar um trabalho que a mera lembrança de fazer isso não tinha lhe ocorrido. 

— E eu poderia saber o motivo? — foi a única pergunta que soube fazer. Sehun se encolheu um pouco, mas soltou um suspiro. Minseok percebeu que ele tentava relaxar. 

— Desde que conversamos durante aquela noite na praça, você me intrigou. As pessoas sempre esconderam coisas de mim. Eu vivi rodeado por essa sensação de mentiras sendo contadas e verdades sendo omitidas, sempre. Você foi o primeiro a ser sincero comigo de verdade. Por causa disso, eu te segui. Queria saber mais sobre você.

— Não seria mais fácil perguntar para mim? — questionou em um tom divertido. Não sabia porquê, mas havia algo em Sehun que o tornava adorável. 

— Eu não costumo conhecer pessoas dessa forma. Na verdade, meu pai me apresentou a maioria dos meus “amigos”... — disse, fazendo um sinal de aspas com os dedos. — ... em festas chiques ou eventos de mesmo porte. Acho cômico a maneira que eles pensam que eu não sei que se aproximam por interesse. 

— Você é realmente esperto para um burguês. — comentou Minseok. Sehun respondeu com um bico nos lábios, que se desfez em um sorriso. — E também parece ser bastante comandado pelo seu pai.

Sehun suspirou.

— Ele não é meu pai de verdade. Eu sou adotado, por isso que não nos parecemos em nada. E sendo sincero, eu sei que ele só fez isso por causa da minha falecida mãe. Ela não podia ter filhos. Eu tinha quatro anos quando ela me viu no orfanato, se encantou por mim e eu por ela. José não queria filhos, ele é egoísta demais para pensar em deixar a fortuna de herança para alguém. Acho que é por isso que ele se interessa tanto por comandar minha vida. 

O relato sobre a vivência de Sehun fez com que Minseok levasse um choque de realidade e, de certa forma, um alívio. Alívio porque ele finalmente teve certeza de que ele não era um mimado sem noção do mundo e que no fundo, tudo o que queria era um pouco de amor. 

Antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, Sehun retirou de dentro do longo sobretudo um pequeno envelope. Assim que o abriu, o jovem retirou um punhado de selos, abrindo um enorme sorriso.

— O meu maior sonho é viajar o mundo. — Sehun contou, um ar sonhador se incorporando em suas palavras. — Poder conhecer os cinco continentes, mas não com alguém e nem com o dinheiro do meu pai. Eu quero ir sozinho. Quero descobrir mais de mim, custear minha jornada com meu próprio esforço. Quero conhecer os lugares de todos os selos. 

— Eu espero realmente que você consiga.

Aquela altura, Minseok estava completamente encantado por Sehun. A forma como aquele jovem se expressava, com corpo de homem e alma de menino, a doçura em suas palavras, a leveza em seu jeito. Sentiu que queria ficar do lado dele conversando eternamente. E foi exatamente por isso que sua fala seguinte foi necessária.

— Sehun, eu entendo que você queira saber mais sobre mim, entretanto… — suspirou triste. — Eu acho que você deveria se afastar.

Sehun alarmou-se, e arregalou os olhos em puro desespero.

— Mas porquê eu deveria fazer isso? Depois de tudo o que eu contei a você? 

— Sehun, você é jovem, brilhante e eu nunca escondi o quão miserável eu sou. Não sou boa influência pra você, sempre durmo depois das quatro, estou desempregado, só tenho um teto pela misericórdia de dona Rita. Não vejo em como poderia contribuir em uma relação com você, seja ela qual for. 

Sehun balançou a cabeça em um gesto de negação.

— Eu não me importo com nenhum destes fatos. A única coisa que me importo é que você me seja sincero. Você é a primeira pessoa que eu não vejo sombra alguma de interesse ou falso caráter. Eu peço que me perdoe, todavia, não posso me afastar.

Dito isso, ele se levantou, pôs a cartola e fez uma reverência. 

— Boa noite, Kim Minseok. Nos vemos em uma próxima vez.

— Boa noite, Oh Sehun. — Minseok desejou, vendo que era a única coisa que poderia dizer em tal momento. Quando a jovem silhueta sumiu no horizonte pouco iluminado daquele bairro pobre do Rio de Janeiro, o desenhista abriu um pequeno sorriso. Pela primeira vez, seu coração entrou em desarmonia nas próprias batidas. 

**…**

Os dias se passaram em uma linha tênue para Minseok. 

Ao mesmo tempo em que se preocupava em conseguir um trabalho, Sehun não conseguia sair da sua mente. E grande parte desse pensamento era causado pelo próprio Sehun, que parou de se esconder e seguia Minseok às vistas dele, às vezes parando para conversar, outras o acompanhando para almoçar. Quando isso acontecia, ele fazia questão de parar em um restaurante que tivesse uma culinária um pouco mais sofisticada do que o sempre comia, mas ainda assim fosse acessível. Não fazia isso por conta de ter vergonha, mas porque queria que o jovem se sentisse bem. 

Pessoas como Sehun jamais sairiam para comer pastéis de vento com pessoas como Minseok, e isso não era para ser triste. Era a realidade, apenas. 

— Eu realmente não entendo o porquê de almoçarmos aqui. — o jovem declarou, sem tocar no prato de macarrão com frutos do mar que Minseok havia insistido para que pedisse. — Prefiro muito mais comidas simples.

— Devo lembrá-lo de que você só está comendo comigo porque está teimando em me seguir. Logo, não tem motivos para reclamar, correto? — o mais velho alertou, levantando o olhar da salada que comia e arqueando as sobrancelhas. Todavia, seu tom era divertido demais e ele acabou por sorrir, fazendo Sehun sorrir também. Os dois se olharam fixamente. Miraram a boca um do outro e Sehun umedeceu os lábios. 

— Você é bonito. — o jovem comentou. Tanto Minseok quanto o próprio Sehun arregalaram os olhos. — P-perdão, e-eu não-

— Você o disse de maneira espontânea, não disse? — Minseok questionou, sorrindo de canto para demonstrar que não havia o porquê do receio. Sehun assentiu, um tanto incerto da reação do outro. — Se está dizendo a verdade, aprecio o elogio. Também o acho muito bonito. Entretanto-

— Entretanto, você é uma má influência e eu deveria me afastar imediatamente. — Sehun completou cansado, soltando um suspiro entediado. — Estou farto de você continuar achando que eu não sei cuidar de mim mesmo e das pessoas ao meu redor, meu caro.

— Sehun, entenda uma coisa. — o mais velho ditou, limpando a boca com o guardanapo. — Minha intenção não é, jamais, fazer você se sentir menos maduro ou responsável. Acontece que eu já estou velho e seria muito irresponsável da minha parte não tentar fazer com que você se afaste. Ainda mais com esta… você sabe bem. — Minseok suspirou, desviando o olhar. 

O jovem arregalou os olhos. 

— Minseok…

Sehun murmurou. Seus olhos perderam o brilho por um instante ao ouvir a frase final dele. Ainda mais Minseok sendo a primeira pessoa que havia lhe despertado interesse. Sentindo o olhar intenso do jovem, o mais velho decidiu finalizar aquele momento constrangedor, chamando o garçom e pagando a conta cara demais para apenas dois pratos de comida e dois copos de água.

— Não pense que não é recíproco. — Minseok pôs a boina e levantou-se da mesa. Rapidamente, um Sehun chocado levantou também. O mais velho lhe deu um último olhar, e sorriu tristemente. — Mas eu não quero ser o culpado por arruinar sua vida promissora e perfeita.

E sem que o deixasse falar, caminhou para fora do restaurante. Quando pegou o bondinho de volta para casa, uma solitária lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha.

Sehun, que continuava paralisado diante do que havia acabado de acontecer, pensou no quanto odiava escutar Minseok dizendo que ele não era boa influência. Para o jovem, más influências eram companhias que queriam o seu mal e ele apenas o fazia querer dar o seu melhor, o inspirava a continuar arquitetando o plano para que finalmente conseguisse realizar seu sonho. Por isso ele, que não suportava teimosia, continuava insistindo em ver o desenhista. Gostava dos sorrisos faceiros que recebia quando conversavam, do jeito que o sol da tarde iluminava a pele dele no meio das ruas do centro, da forma como o compreendia sem quaisquer julgamentos. 

A verdade era que ambos sentiam-se bem na companhia um do outro.

Enquanto um queria proteger de algo que não precisava de proteção, o outro queria se arriscar em algo que não tinha o menor perigo. 

E no fim do dia, ambos só queriam ser felizes. 

**…**

— Che- Digo, senhor Pedro, o que faz aqui?

A pergunta de Minseok veio carregada de incredulidade e de uma pitada de esperança. Eram quatro da tarde, e o aroma forte mas ao mesmo tempo delicado do café recém-passado de dona Ritinha embriagava toda a pensão. Ao lado de seu antigo chefe, estava um homem que ostentava roupas talvez até mais chiques do que o próprio senhor Pedro e que, assim como o desenhista, possuía traços asiáticos. Ele carregava um sorriso enorme, enquanto o outro olhava para tudo com um olhar de puro julgamento e nojo. Minseok não se surpreendeu. 

— Caro Henr- Quer dizer, Minseok. Eu vim aqui única e puramente por conta deste senhor. — ergueu a mão em direção ao outro. — Gostaria de apresentar o Dionísio… Quer dizer, Kim Jongin. 

O homem fez uma reverência exagerada, sem tirar o sorriso que enfeitava o rosto e depois estendeu a mão. Minseok a apertou.

— Muito prazer, Kim Minseok. — e o jeito com que ele pronunciou seu nome de maneira correta fez com que Minseok lembrasse de casa. De seu pai, mãe e irmãos. Por conta disso, não pôde evitar sorrir. — Não imagina o quanto eu queria conhecer uma pessoa tão incrível quanto você. Contudo, antes de conversarmos, gostaria de provar deste café tão delicioso. Espero que não seja um problema.

— Não será problema algum, meu querido. — dona Ritinha surgiu no recinto. Ela sorriu, apontando para a cozinha. — Acabei de pôr o café na mesa. Lá é bem silencioso, então creio que vão gostar de discutir sobre o assunto. 

— Obrigado, dona Ritinha. — agradeceu Minseok. — Vamos?

Os três se dirigiram para a enorme mesa que ficava no centro do cômodo. Assim que se sentaram, Jongin provou um pouco do café, fechando os olhos em deleite aparente ao sentir o gosto do líquido. 

— Tão bom quanto o cheiro. — ele disse, deixando a xícara de volta à mesa. Minseok esfregou as mãos em nervosismo.

— Com licença, senhor Jongin, mas poderia dizer logo o que gostaria? Mil perdões, é que estou um pouco nervoso.

O homem riu. 

— Oh, claro, eu que peço perdão por deixá-lo assim. — sorriu Jongin. — Bem, faz algum tempo que venho conversando com Pedro, e comentei com ele que estava à procura de artistas para um projeto que venho idealizando há alguns anos e que é de extrema importância para mim. Ele me apresentou o jovem Carlos, que de fato é um grande artista, mas eu o achei muito parecido com os demais. Não havia aquele diferencial que despertasse o meu interesse. Todavia, enquanto folheava algumas edições antigas da revista, encontrei uma arte pela qual me encantei. 

Ele retirou do bolso um papel dobrado e o entregou a Minseok. Quando o desdobrou, o desenhista percebeu que era uma gravura sobre o bairro onde morava, mostrando até demais sobre sua realidade, o que o fez sorrir.

— Este é um desenho meu. Acho que um dos melhores que fiz até hoje, não que eu seja um grande artista. — contou com orgulho. — Lembro que até fiquei chateado de ter que publicá-lo, já que queria guardá-lo só para mim.

— Eu fico extremamente grato por você tê-lo entregado para a publicação. — declarou Jongin, engolindo de uma vez o restante do café. — Graças a ele, eu pude perguntar para Pedro o autor desta gravura, e então encontrar você. E não imagina o quão feliz estou por ter encontrado um artista que divida características comigo. Por isso vim aqui para lhe fazer uma proposta.

O coração de Minseok acelerou. 

— Eu gostaria que você integrasse o meu grupo de artistas. Nós iremos viajar pela Europa fazendo pinturas e compartilhando nossa arte com escolas e os mais diversos ambientes dedicados à arte. Artistas de todas as partes do mundo mostrando às pessoas que é possível viver de e pela arte. Seria uma grande honra ter você nos ajudando nessa jornada.

Aquela altura, Minseok já estava completamente debulhado em lágrimas. Chorava sem se importar se estavam olhando ou se estava sendo deveras dramático. Kim Minseok havia vivido grande parte da vida passando dificuldades, vivendo da misericórdia dos outros e para os outros. A única coisa que lhe confortava era sua arte. Ela não fazia distinção consigo. Não lhe olhava feio. Não lhe julgava. Se expressar utilizando-a era sua forma de escape do mundo miserável em que vivia. E agora, recebendo aquele convite, se sentiu tão feliz que não era capaz de descrever tal sentimento.

— Perdão. — pediu quando finalmente se acalmou, trocando a expressão chorosa por um belíssimo, radiante e esplendoroso sorriso, um dos mais sinceros de sua vida inteira. — Por mais que eu ache que não mereça tanto, seria uma honra ajudar vocês a realizar um propósito tão nobre.

Jongin sorriu.

— Eu que agradeço. — ele disse, e os três se levantaram.

Minseok percebeu que senhor Pedro estava claramente em choque, com olhares simultâneos para ele e para Jongin. Não lhe deu uma risada irônica para não ser rude, e também porque ele não era daquele jeito. Mas não conseguiu deixar de pensar e ficar feliz pelo fato de, em nenhum momento, aquele homem ter perguntado sobre sua formação. Isso mostrava que ele realmente só se importava com a arte que transbordava de Minseok. 

— Aqui está a passagem de navio, viajaremos na semana que vem. — Jongin lhe estendeu o pequeno papel que retirou do bolso do paletó. — Gostaria de conversar mais com você, mas nosso grupo ainda não está completo e preciso procurar mais pessoas. Diga a elegante e belíssima senhora que apreciei muito o café. Até mais ver, Minseok.

— Até mais ver, Jongin.

Se despediram. Senhor Pedro seguiu Jongin para fora da pensão, gesticulando incrédulo sobre o que havia acabado de acontecer, enquanto Minseok olhava fixamente para o bilhete que estava em suas mãos. Aquele era, literalmente, o bilhete somente de ida para o que sempre sonhou. De repente, todos os desejos há muito esquecidos por si pela falta de condições e esperança voltaram subitamente em sua memória. Seus olhos brilharam. 

— Eu sabia que você iria conseguir, meu bem. 

Minseok levantou o olhar emocionado, observando as pessoas que tanto lhe apoiaram e ajudaram durante os momentos mais difíceis a lhe olhar com sorrisos sinceros. Não conseguiu se conter, e então abraçou todos ao mesmo tempo.

— Obrigado por tudo. 

Agradeceu, antes de se entregar as lágrimas de mais pura felicidade. 

**…**

Trinta anos. 

Quando era criança, Minseok nunca pensou que chegaria a completar uma idade tão significativa. Achava que teria dez anos para sempre, e se preocuparia somente em desenhar o dia inteiro e criar brincadeiras para divertir-se com os amigos. E mais do que isso, jamais havia pensado que uma data tão importante seria comemorada ali, em uma cozinha velha e aconchegante de uma pensão caindo aos pedaços, rodeado de pessoas que não tinham quantia nenhuma no banco ou no bolso, mas que cujo esforço havia se convertido em uma pequena comemoração. 

E ele não poderia desejar outra coisa.

— Eu passei o dia inteiro sujando meu vestido e desfazendo meu penteado para ajudar a dona Rita a fazer esse bolo para você, Henrique, espero que esteja grato! — Chungha falou falsamente indignada, de braços cruzados. Minseok riu.

— Eu estou mais do que grato, Letícia, não se preocupe. — respondeu, fazendo a irmã de coração sorrir. 

— Iríamos comprar trinta velas, mas o bolo é pequeno demais para que caibam todas. Em vez disso, colocamos só três, então você pode imaginar que as outras 27 velas estão aqui. — Explicou dona Ritinha.

— Assim você fica até mais jovem, e quem não quer ficar mais jovem? — questionou doutor Polônio, animado.

— Eu por exemplo, gostaria muito, assim não teria que ir para a universidade todos os dias. Minseok, como você aguentou tanto tempo? — Jonas perguntou incrédulo.

— Se você quer mesmo saber, eu, genuinamente, não sei.

— O desespero é realmente um dos males do mundo. — dona Rita declarou, e todos riram. — Bem, vamos cantar os parabéns?

O coro de palmas e de vozes na singela canção “Parabéns para você” soaram. Minseok não os acompanhou, entretanto observou, com um sorriso no rosto, aquele momento com a mais sincera atenção. Queria guardá-lo no fundo da memória, onde sempre que se sentisse triste ou solitário, pudesse se lembrar de que haviam pessoas zelando, mesmo que de longe, por sua felicidade. 

No momento de partir o bolo, cujo sabor era de chocolate com baunilha, Minseok dividiu o primeiro pedaço em partes iguais e distribuiu entre todos, o que ocasionou lágrimas e expressões emocionadas. Dona Ritinha lhe presenteou com pincéis, o jovem Jonas com algum dinheiro — presente esse que ele tentou recusar até a morte, todavia sem sucesso —, Doutor Polônio com uma gravata borboleta, porque segundo ele, nunca se sabe quando um evento pomposo irá surgir, e por fim, Chungha lhe deu uma foto do dia em que os dois disseram que eram irmãos para um fotógrafo, pois assim conseguiriam a foto de graça, o que não era totalmente mentira. 

— Agradeço a todos pelos presentes e pela pequena festa. Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês.

Minseok agradeceu novamente quando todos já estavam exaustos e sonolentos. Eles sorriram, e pouco a pouco, foram subindo para os quartos em busca de uma boa noite de sono, dado que Minseok partiria para a Europa ao amanhecer do dia seguinte. Assim como os amigos, ele também foi para o quarto, mas ao invés de dormir, abriu a mala emprestada pelo doutor novamente para ver se todos os seus pertences estavam guardados, e então seguiu para o parapeito da janela, onde se sentou.

Pela brisa fria que tocava seu rosto e balançava seu cabelo, Minseok soube que já faltava pouco para a meia-noite. A rua, como era de praxe para aquele determinado horário, estava deserta. Não fechou os olhos para sentir o momento, como sempre fazia, e sim os manteve bem abertos, em busca de gravar muito bem aquele cenário em sua memória. Não sabia quando voltaria ali e, se um dia, voltaria.

Sua concentração foi interrompida por um ranger de madeira e ele fitou a entrada do quarto quando a porta se abriu, revelando a silhueta de Sehun, que diferente dos outros dias, não estava coberta por vestes pretas. Dessa vez, usava uma blusa branca, suspensórios, e uma boina sobre os fios. Nas mãos, trazia uma pequena caixa. 

— O que está fazendo aqui nesse horário? Não sabe que um homem no quarto de outro tarde da noite pode significar outra coisa? — questionou risonho, sentando-se na cama e fazendo um sinal para que o jovem fizesse o mesmo. Diferente das outras vezes que Minseok sugeria algo malicioso, Sehun não corou. 

— Seria um tanto quanto precipitado ou indecente se eu dissesse a você que gostaria que interpretasse dessa forma? — Ele questionou, sorrindo de modo indecente a recusar a proposta de Minseok. 

A atrevida pergunta fez com que Minseok ficasse sem palavras. Mesmo que houvesse perguntado primeiro, não imaginaria que Sehun rebateria suas palavras daquela forma, visto que muitos homens ficariam ofendidos. Aquilo foi o ultimato para que percebesse que, assim como ele, Sehun era diferente dos demais. E apesar de tal fato tê-lo deixado feliz, ainda continuava, mesmo que pouco, com o pensamento de afastá-lo.

— Perdão se fui indelicado! — disse um Sehun sobressaltado, voltando a corar. Foi então que Minseok percebeu que havia passado tempo demais sem responder. — Eu realmente não sei-

— Não se preocupe, não estou ofendido. — respondeu de forma doce. — Apenas fiquei um tanto espantado com sua pergunta. Não esperava que me respondesse dessa forma.

Sehun deu uma pequena risada, e então entregou a caixinha a Minseok, que ao vê-la com mais afinco, percebeu ser amarela com um laço de fita na cor preta.

— A senhora Rita me disse o dia do seu aniversário. Você nunca me contou, mas eu achei que seria a ocasião perfeita para te dar um presente. Abre, quero muito saber se você vai gostar.

— Obrigado. — Minseok agradeceu sorridente. Com todo o cuidado do mundo, desfez o laço e abriu a caixa. O presente era uma pequena caderneta marrom, delicada e com muitas folhas. Entre elas havia um pequeno raminho de orquídea. 

— Eu que fiz. — ele disse orgulhoso. —Queria que você levasse uma parte de mim para a sua viagem.

Minseok se deitou na cama, sorrindo ao erguer a caderneta e folheá-la. Sehun deitou-se ao seu lado e soltou um longo suspiro.

— Eu acho que vou sumir — ele disse de repente. Minseok deixou a caderneta de lado, confuso.

— Sumir?

— Eu estou morando de favor na casa de um daqueles tais “amigos” que eu tenho. Dei algum dinheiro para que ele ficasse de bico calado, mas sei que não vai ser assim por muito tempo. Afinal de contas, ele é interesseiro demais para não me delatar.

Minseok pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça.

— E para onde você pensa em ir?

— Meu pai não sabe, mas eu dei algumas aulas de português e coreano no meu tempo livre. — ele retirou uma passagem do bolso e sorriu. — Vou tomar um navio amanhã. Ele vai viajar o mundo inteiro, assim como eu sempre quis.

— Fico feliz por você. — respondeu Minseok. — Espero que mande cartas para mim. 

— Espero que  _ você _ mande cartas para mim. Adoraria que me contasse suas aventuras artísticas pela Europa. E não adianta dizer que é má influência, você sabe que não pode mais se livrar de mim.

Ambos riram. Minseok suspirou.

— Tinha esse garoto. — começou, atraindo a atenção de Sehun. — Eu chamo de garoto porque ele parecia com um, devido a grande animação, mas ele era só uns três anos mais novo que eu. Eu o conheci em um dos botecos sombrios da cidade. Ele tinha uma relação terrível com a família, e então buscou em mim um pouco de felicidade. Eu dei isso a ele, mas no fim, a família dele descobriu sobre nós, e por conta disso eu fui humilhado. O avô dele disse que mesmo que eu fosse uma mulher, jamais deixaria que ficássemos juntos, porque eu não era uma boa influência para ele. Eu era um vagabundo. Imprestável. Miserável. Eu nunca mais o vi. Chorei tanto que a dona Ritinha teve que me fazer companhia a noite inteira, como se eu fosse uma criança. Foi naquela época que eu finalmente consegui convencer o senhor Pedro a me dar um emprego. Ele pediu que eu escolhesse um nome em português, porque Minseok era muito difícil. E então eu escolhi-

— Henrique. — Sehun completou em um tom de compreensão. — Você escolheu Henrique.

Minseok assentiu.

— Eu não sinto mais nada por ele, mas o guardo em meu coração como uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim. Por isso que pedi para que se afastasse e obriguei a mim mesmo a pensar coisas ruins sobre você. Porque eu sou cheio de manias ruins. Eu nunca rezo antes de dormir. Ando distraído entre as nuvens, sonhando demais. Coleciono e colecionei botecos sombrios. Não sou alguém bom o suficiente para você, Oh Sehun — ele derramou algumas poucas lágrimas ao final do monólogo, tornando a se sentar apenas para abaixar a cabeça e não deixar que o jovem não as visse. Todavia, Sehun repetiu o gesto de Minseok e as limpou, segurando suas mãos.

— Eu nunca pensei em me apaixonar. Minha vida inteira desde a morte de minha mãe foi dedicada a pensar em como escapar das garras do meu pai e quando eu finalmente consegui fugir, eu encontrei você. Sincero, mas ao mesmo tempo misterioso. Você me despertou algo que eu jamais tinha sequer pensado a respeito. Insistindo em me proteger, quando na verdade eu já estava perdido. — Sehun sorriu. — Eu me perdi em você, Kim Minseok. No seu jeito, nas suas palavras, na sua beleza. Eu, Oh Sehun, não tenho religião. Sou tão sonhador que prefiro sonhar do que viver a realidade. Não bebo, mas vivia fugindo para os botecos apenas para escutar os boêmios cantando. Você é bom o suficiente para mim, assim como eu espero que eu seja para você. Então eu espero que por favor, não me afaste novamente. Seria difícil demais para mim. 

E diante daquele momento, Minseok não teve mais dúvidas.

— Não vou ser eu que vai mudar teu jeito de tentar viver.

Sehun sorriu e lentamente Minseok se aproximou. Como no dia em que almoçaram juntos, olhares foram trocados, mas diferente da outra vez, os olhos de Sehun tornavam a brilhar como a luz mais forte e encantadora que ele já havia visto. Isso o fez sorrir. 

Minseok segurou o queixo de Sehun de maneira delicada, levando a mão às costas alheias e o trazendo para mais perto. O jovem baixou o olhar para seus lábios, e Minseok percebeu o quanto de luxúria e carinho transbordavam das orbes brilhantes. Assim, o mais velho não se conteve e umedeceu os lábios e, diferente do que planejava, Sehun o surpreendeu novamente, selando os lábios nos dele por alguns poucos segundos e se afastando em seguida. O rosto de Sehun pegava fogo e o coração de Minseok batia disparado ao observá-lo, e sob o olhar sedento do mais velho, o jovem mordeu o lábio inferior. 

Foi o sinal que Minseok precisava. Finalmente, juntou as bocas em um beijo necessitado. Era clara a falta de experiência de Sehun em um toque mais profundo, porém Minseok novamente o trouxe para mais perto, acariciando suas costas em um gesto mudo para que ele relaxasse, e assim Sehun o fez, levando as próprias mãos ao cabelo do outro. As línguas se enroscavam com sede, e as mãos curiosas do mais novo passearam pelo peitoral de Minseok ainda coberto pelo tecido da roupa que foi retirada rapidamente, tamanho o desejo de Sehun para apreciar o corpo do homem que lhe provocava tantas sensações novas.

Minseok cessou o beijo e levantou-se por um momento, apenas para pôr as mãos nos ombros do outro e deitá-lo, abrindo lentamente a parte da camisa social que cobria o pescoço alheio. Minseok olhou nos olhos de Sehun intensamente, observando a beleza composta por todo o rosto do amado e sorriu, acariciando suas bochechas. O jovem fechou os olhos e respondeu com um sorriso, sentindo todo o carinho que aquele gesto trazia.

O mais velho beijou-o na boca novamente, antes de trilhar beijos toda a pele macia do jovem amado, o despindo do resto de suas roupas com uma calma deveras provocativa para alguém que praticamente implorava em um pedido mudo para que ele o tocasse de maneira mais intensa, apertando os olhos e arqueando as costas quando sua boca passeava por toda a pele dele. Depois de tanto tempo negando o que queria, Minseok finalmente sentiu o que há muito era praticamente desconhecido para si: paixão. Algo carnal, mas com tanto sentimento envolvido, que não conseguia não amolecer quando Sehun deitou por cima de seu corpo e o beijou mais uma vez. O beijo ecoou no quarto, o que fizeram risos envergonhados e divertidos soarem pelo ambiente.

— Perdão, eu realmente- — Ele tentou se desculpar, mas Minseok o calou com um beijo ardente, o agarrando sem pudor e o fazendo soltar um gemido deleitoso. Sehun fechou os olhos, suspirando pesado e escondendo o rosto avermelhado na curva do pescoço do mais velho. —  _ Minseok… _

— Não precisa se envergonhar ao meu lado, meu doce. — falou calmamente, acariciando os fios dele. — Eu não me importo com isso. Para mim, apenas me importa que você esteja aqui e me permita te ensinar, ainda que eu tenha apenas um pouco a mais de experiência que você. — Minseok apertou a mão dele gentilmente, porém com firmeza. — Você me permite ensiná-lo, Oh Sehun?

Sehun assentiu, suspirando feliz por ter aquele sentimento bom de cuidado que jamais havia sentido de modo tão intenso enchendo seu peito. Minseok sorriu, o deitando novamente. 

Sem que percebessem, uma chuva começou a cair. Todavia, nem mesmo o frio que entrava pela janela foi capaz de amenizar o calor que os dois corpos sentiam. Gemendo e carentes de mais contato, Kim Minseok e Oh Sehun estavam, certamente,  _ apressados em passos lentos. _ Todavia, nenhum deles se importava. Porque se fosse para amar um ao outro, então demorariam quanto tempo o desejo pedisse. 

**…**

— Nos mande postais, eu quero muito saber como é a França!

— E eu a Inglaterra!

— Para mim pode ser qualquer lugar, desde que seja chique!

Chungha, Jonas e Doutor Polônio falaram, respectivamente, os três completamente animados. Minseok gargalhou, assentindo.

— Mandarei tantos postais que vocês irão ficar enjoados de tanto lerem minhas cartas — respondeu, feliz da vida. Olhou para a irmã de coração, e a abraçou apertado. — Por favor, tome cuidado. Se o doutor ou Jonas não puderem lhe buscar, tome cuidado. Eu vou estar preocupado com você mesmo da Europa. 

— Não se preocupe, Henrique. — Ela disse sorridente. — Eu sei me cuidar.

— Espero que saiba de verdade, Letícia. — Ele respondeu calmo. Desviou o olhar para Doutor Polônio e Jonas. — Um dia, o senhor vai conseguir inventar algo magnífico. E você, Jonas, lutará pelas causas mais nobres. Obrigado por tudo.

Abraçou os dois que sussurraram um monte de agradecimentos. Foi então que Dona Ritinha se aproximou. Ela usava um vestido rodado estampado com flores, extremamente chamativo. Rapidamente, Minseok se lembrou de que um dia, ela havia dito que usaria aquele vestido quando algo especial acontecesse. Seus olhos se encheram de água.

— Depois de tanto tempo, eu finalmente tive a chance, ainda em vida, de poder usar esse vestido que você me deu de presente de aniversário. — ela falou, começando a lagrimar. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, Minseok havia visto dona Ritinha chorar. — Eu disse a você que um dia você iria conseguir algo melhor, não lhe disse? Eu sou tão grata por isso, meu bem. Você é como um filho para mim. Sempre vai ser.

— Eu que sou grato por ter conhecido uma alma tão boa quanto a sua, senhora Rita Marieta. Eu amo vocês.

Todos se juntaram em um longo abraço. Após mais algumas despedidas, Minseok estava sozinho. O vento do porto envolvia seu corpo inteiro e ele sorriu para si mesmo pensando no que faria dali para frente. Se ganhasse algum dinheiro, enviaria para a família e para a pensão, assim como muitos presentes. Queria agradecer a todos que, não importava a forma, contribuíram para tornar sua vida um pouco mais feliz. O que estava acontecendo era algo tão inimaginável que mesmo que estivesse com a mala na mão e a passagem na outra, ainda não conseguia acreditar. 

— Olá.

A simples palavra dita fez com que ele sorrisse, e desse uma risada pelo fato de estar tão afetado por reconhecer aquela voz.

— Olá. — ele respondeu doce, se virando para observar melhor Sehun, que usava roupas coloridas, e estava sem a cartola. — Ansioso para conhecer o mundo?

— E você, ansioso para espalhar sua arte por toda a Europa? — ele perguntou. Os dois riram. Minseok observou a face corada e os olhos brilhantes do amado. E o abraçou. — Vou sentir sua falta.

— Eu já sinto a sua. — Sehun repetiu, de olhos fechados. Quando se separaram, ambos observaram ao redor, e então, selaram os lábios rapidamente. Riram de novo, como dois jovens apaixonados. 

— O meu navio já vai partir. — avisou Minseok, ouvindo ao longe a voz de Jongin lhe chamar. 

— Obrigado por tudo. — Sehun respondeu. 

Assim, os dois correram para seus respectivos navios. 

— Espero ver você quando eu chegar a Europa! — gritou Sehun.

— Estarei esperando, não se esqueça de mim! — devolveu Minseok.

Quando o navio começou a navegar pelas águas até então desconhecidas por Minseok, Jongin questionou:

— Quem era aquele?

Minseok sorriu.

— A minha maior inspiração. 

E dando adeus para o Brasil, Minseok se despediu não só de seus amigos e família, e sim dos pensamentos ruins que o cercavam.

A partir de agora, ele influenciaria apenas a si mesmo. 

**Author's Note:**

> 🖤💛: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxnge-9on4o
> 
> A Revista Fon-Fon (1907-1958) realmente existiu, vocês provavelmente já devem ter visto gravuras dela em algum livro de história. Mas vale lembrar que os acontecimentos daqui são BEM fictícios, então o chefe da revista não era o babaca do senhor Pedro AHSHSHS
> 
> GENTE EU TÔ REALMENTE MUITO FELIZ  
> SÉRIO FOI UMA SAGA FAZER ESSE BEIJO, AAAAAAAA
> 
> Gritarias a parte, ter essa experiência com uma fic de época foi maravilhoso, ainda mais com essa que mexe tanto com meu coração. Obrigada por terem lido mais uma parte de mim. <3
> 
> ...
> 
> tt: https://twitter.com/midonyho  
> cc: https://curiouscat.me/apieceofsaturn
> 
> see ya~ (com mais fanfics postadas aqui em breve!)


End file.
